Tale as Old as Time?
by HowlX23
Summary: A twist to the tv show Once Upon A Time. Its about belle, but be warned that she doesnt fall in love with Rumplestilskin, but someone just as beastly as him ;) The story may be similar to many extents but i did this for my own enjoyment. Should I continue? You decide. ***Please read and review!***


****Hey guys! After watching Once Upon A Time, I couldn't resist! Im sorry if its not really good but i decided to write this for my own amusement. I know this is interfering with my other DBZ/gladiator story, but my cousin insisted I write this... but i am not sure if i should continue this or not, you decide... **

****Please review! :) I really appreciate it!**

My father once said to me that I was born as a flower, a rose to be exact. I never understood his odd notion...until now. He told me the story of how I came to be when I was at the pinnacle of my preteen years.(I doubt you will believe me.) It involved a beloved husband and wife, an enchantress, a hint of magic... and one small wish.

* * *

_I remember I was sitting on a rickety bench swing, on my front porch, the wind swaying me along gently. I felt a large and warm hand clap onto my shoulder. I glanced up to catch sight of my father, who had hesitantly crept up behind me. A small glint in his eyes convinced me that he wanted to discuss something of utter importance. I slid a little towards the right as he sat down beside me. He waited a moment to gaze at the scenery before him, as if contemplating on what to say. I wanted to stay there forever in the comfort of my father's arms around me, embracing me. A few heartbeats later, he began..._

* * *

"Once upon a time, there was a man who fell in love. Nevertheless, he did not happen to realize that his love was doomed from the very beginning. She was beautiful, and it was not her appearance that struck the man, it her beautiful soul.

They were married. Soon after, the couple wanted to raise a family of their very own. They tried to conceive countless of times, yet every time they did, they never were never close to success.

Desperate, and after many years that had passed, the man took it upon himself to go in search of some sort of aide. He kissed his beloved wife farewell, pulled his horse's reigns, and sped onward.

Three days. Three days and he still sought nothing. It was when he was beginning to lose hope, that a small ray of light bursted from out of the midnight sky. The ray of light floated right in front of his face and morphed into an alluring woman. An enchantress.

From direct impulse, the man fell to his knees. A drop of a glistening tear trailed down his worn cheek.

The enchantress smiled a haunting, yet beautiful smile. '_Do not fear me. I am here to help you.'_

He shakily brought the courage to answer her fully. 'Forgive me. I have traveled far in search of your help.'

'_What is your wish?'_

'My wife... she and I have long desired for a child. She is unwell and devoid of childbearing. I fear for the worst, my lady.'

'_Very well, then. Because you have served your wife faithfully, I may grant you but one wish.'_ The enchantress arched her arms above her head. She looked like an angelic statue carved out of marble. '_Please state your wish and it shall verily be done,'_ she said.

'I wish...for a child.'

The next words that were spoken daunted over him unspeakably. '_Your wish has been granted.'_

Instantly, a sound like that of thunder rippled through the sky, casting a maelstrom wind to occur. The large trees around them swished violently, much like the beginning of a dangerous storm, as the enchantress muttered: '_It is done.'_

She misted away, her words lingering like a chant. Suddenly, the man felt something in between his hand. He slowly opened it to discover a single rose seed in the center of his palm.

Upon his return, (and many appraisals), the couple quickly planted the rose seed. As they watered the soil, an enormous, beautiful rose protruded from the dirt ground. And as it grew, the velvety crimson petals unfolded, revealing a tiny and the most absolute perfect baby girl. Husband and wife were overjoyed at the sight of her. This perfect blessing of a child was now and forever called Belle."

* * *

_Once my father had finished his tale, a deep and wavering silence fell upon our heads. I wanted to interrupt, to know why he had told me of this story-about the rose that transformed into a human girl. Yet I knew at that instant, that that girl was unmistakably me. My father was reminiscing on his past. _

_Though I knew the answer, I had the urge to ask, "Was that man from the story you, papa?"_

"_Perhaps, ma Belle," he said. "Every story has its own meaning behind it. Everything i tell you is naught but true."_

_I entwined my fingers, twirling them like a child. I nodded, appearing to understand, but was not convinced in the least. "Did you ever see that woman from the forest again?"_

_He shook his head a 'no'. "At first i thought it was some sort of illusion...and you know, not all things can be differed with our eyes alone. Sometimes you have to look deep within. As they say beauty is skin deep; we, humans, can be so easily deceived. Only our hearts can reveal what is beneath."_

_He lifted my chin with his forefinger, "Promise me, ma Belle. Promise to me that you will follow your heart; it will never fail you. Look with that beautiful heart of yours. You have a special power that none possess. Live to the fullest, love with your all. Remember that, ma Belle."_

_Though his speech sounded redundant, I smiled and turned to watch the sun set, with him beside me._

_That was the last time my father had spoken to me.._


End file.
